The Breakfast Club: Twilight Style
by CaSsAnDaNnA
Summary: 6 students who are very different are put together for a full Saturday. How will they entertain themselves. Lemons! Slash, Straight sex, and Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Rosalie **

"You said you wanted to be a cheerleader right?" I said in a harsh tone.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Then you have to do this!" said Jessica my best friend and co-captain of the squad.

"But people can see me…" the girl cried.

"Just do it!" I said "I have a lunch date." I said as I pulled a mirror out of my pocket and fixed my lip gloss.

"Rose come on she's not going to do it. I'm sure there are a million other girls who want to be one of us." Jess said smiling.

"Fine ill do it!" said the girl as she turned and walked into the girl's locker room.

"When did gym class get to be so much fun?" jess asked as she took my lip gloss and put it over her own.

"I hope Emmett can get out of class so we can go to lunch."

"Come on is there anything else you can think of today I mean we are tormenting little girls for fun! Why is this not fun for you?"

"Jess just go get this over with." I said and she turned and followed the girl into the bathroom.

**Jasper**

"Dude gym class is so horrible. Why didn't we just skip and get high?" my friend Anthony asked.

"I have my reasons." I watched my sister walk into the girl's locker room while the blonde girl and her friend fixed their makeup and laughed.

"Dude what is your sister doing hanging out with the cheerleaders?"

"I'm not sure." I changed the song on my Ipod.

"Dude don't punch the blonde but look at your sister."

I look up to see my sister just a freshman with her shirt torn and slut wrote on her forehead. The blonde was laughing at her. I got up and walked across the gym I grab my sister by the arm and walk her out to the court yard. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Jasper get off me!" Angela said adjusting herself "it's just a little hazing this time next year ill be co captain and ill own this place." She smiled.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Rosalie promised if I did it I would be on the squad."

"What exactly did she want you to do?"

"She wanted me to go into the locker room and let this jess dress me up anyway she wanted. Aside from the slut thing it's not that bad." she tried to rub it off with her hand but it was done in sharpie.

"Why do you want to be miss high school so bad?"

"Just because you're not popular doesn't mean I can't be!" she turned and walked away.

I heard the blonde say "looks like you're on the squad."

**Alice**

"I wish we could take like a real art class. Like a college art class. Nude models and people talking about trips to Paris and Italy!" I said as I painted the guitar strings on my most recent painting.

"Alice I just want to pass this class so I can get into college." I could tell Tyler was barely passing because he didn't put any emotion into any of his paintings.

"Listen paint something that means something to you and I'm sure you will pass." I smiled then went up to clean my brushes.

There was a beep and the principals voice come over the loud speaker. "Would Rosalie Hale please come to my office? And I would once again like to congratulate Edward Cullen for his amazing test scores, best in the county, way to show your school spirit."

I looked over to Edward who sat in the corner and painted. He didn't look smart he did however look well put together. He always had the perfect outfits on and his hair was always perfect. I saw a girl walk over to him "you don't look so smart." she said. He just looked at his painting. "How's your mom?" the girl asked in a second attempt to get his attention. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Edward?" the teacher said "where do you think you are going?"

"Out!" he called back.

"If you don't come back ill have to give you in school tomorrow!"

No reply.

**Edward**

When I got to my car I started it up and just sat there. Everyone at school knew my mom was sick. But I kept it to myself when she died. I didn't want to be a pity case. And I didn't have much time to dwell on it because I had exams and there was no time to think about it. I had tutored 6 other students plus I had to make sure I still knew all the materials. Mostly I had been keeping myself busy so I didn't think about it.

I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. It was my cousin Emmett "hello?"

"Hey man! What's up?"

"Just leaving school."

"Dude come to the pool hall I have to tell you the funniest thing that happened today!"

"Don't you have a date?"

"Yeah man that bitch can wait this is much more important!"

"Listen I have to get to the house I have to teach piano all day."

"That was your excuse last week!"

"Emmett I just don't have time. Your girlfriend has been waiting to see you all day it's all she talked about in homeroom which you would know if you ever came to school!"

"Dude school is in the bag! I have nerds doing my homework and a full football scholarship! Why are you worrying so much you have schools begging you to go to them!"

"Yeah I know. Listen come to school tomorrow and you can tell me all about whatever it is you want to tell me okay?"

"fine eddy ill go to school tomorrow. No wait I have in school tomorrow!"

"See ya." I hung up. And looked at the clock my first student was showing up at 4 I had 4 hours to spend to myself. I drove off as fast as I could.

**Bella**

Being a new student was hard enough then I started to hang out with the out cast the only group that seemed to understand I liked the quiet. All except mike. Mike would talk and talk for hours. He was always trying to get me to go out with him but I was not really into him.

"So Bella wanna go to the movies this weekend?" he asked.

"No I'm busy this weekend."

"Bella please be quiet." Said the teacher.

"Come on you never want to hang out." mike whispered.

I ignored him.

"I'll pay."

"Mike I really can't go."

"Bella please it's not the time to be talking this will be on the test." The teacher said again.

"Bella ill be good I'll take you to dinner first and ill drive and ill pay please. I promise I won't flirt or anything."

"Mike I said-"

"Bella go see the principal maybe he can make you understand what no talking means!"

**Emmett**

I put my car in park and looked at my phone 6 new texts.

Rose- baby I can't wait to see you3 RH

Rose- your still coming right? RH

Rose- baby wake up.. RH

Rose- Emmett Cullen! I will kill you if you make me look bad today! RH

Rose- I'm sorry please don't be mad I just miss you. RH

Rose- lunch just started if you don't come we are over! RH

I hit reply and typed two words. "I'm here." And waited.

When I saw her blonde hair I started the car she was the hottest girl in school and the head cheerleader. So it only seemed like it was fate that we were together. I was the jock and she the pretty girl and she was really nice when you looked past her botch complex.

She got in the car and kissed me. "Hey baby." I said

"Hey babe so guess what? Today we made some girl—" I tuned her out. Sometimes I wish she would stop telling me everything about everything. When I turned back in all I heard was "-and that's how I got in school tomorrow! Can you believe it?"

"I got it in school tomorrow too."

"No way! We will have so much fun!"

Just what I was looking forward too. "Wanna make out?"

"Yeah" and she kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bella**

Sitting in the principal office was such a waste. I didn't even do anything wrong. Stupid Mike. This is why I don't like him. If only he could take a hint.

"Isabella Swan." the receptionist called.

I sighed and stood up. I gave her a fake smile and she returned it with one just as fake. I nearly snorted. Fake ass school. Should have known moving here was a mistake. I shouldered my messenger bag and entered the principals office.

I walked into the office and she was on the phone. I rolled my eyes. Of course she was. Why would anyone want a job like this? She's probably ordering shoes. I wander if she would order me a new pair of high tops. Mine are getting to the point where they ain't going to last long.

She motioned for me to sit down so I did. I semi patiently waited for her phone call to be over. I decided to count the tiles on the ceiling until then.

I think I'm still a little high from the smoke this morning.

"Are you high?" the principal asked. Apparently she was done with her phone call. I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Not really. Or at least not completely." I said truthfully.

She sighed. She must deal with this a lot. Who cares. I didn't deserve to be here anyway. "Alright. I'm going to give you Saturday school. I just got the memo that the in school teacher won't be here for a few days so Saturday school it is. You are dismissed." she said with a wave of her hand. I rolled my eyes.

I exited the office with another fake smile and made my way outside and to the back of the school for another smoke. The high was wearing off too fast.

We couldn't have that.

**Emmett**

My girl, however mush annoying she was, is an awesome kisser. I love her lips. They are so lush and perfect. I moaned around them and moved to her neck.

She moaned and arched her neck a little to give me more access. I smiled and sucked her pulse point. Her whole body jerked. I got her now. She'll do anything I want when she's in this state.

"I want you to suck me baby." I moan in her ear. Sucking that point extra hard.

She shivers and nods. She moves down my body and her hands go to my waist. Her fingers work expertly at my button and zipper.

She pulls me out and licks the head. I throw my head back and moan. "Oh babe. Wrap those perfect lips around it." I demand.

She moans and sucks the head into her mouth. Fuck yeah. Perfect I tell you. She swirls her tongue around the head and licks down to the base.

All I want to do is thrust all the way into her mouth but I know it will ruin the mood and she won't do it. Damn. Her build up takes forever. Her swallowing makes up for it though.

Her mouth finally takes all of my in and it takes all of my strength not to grab her head thrust as hard and as fast as I can and fuck her throat. Oh god, her perfect throat.

"mmm" I sigh. She starts moving her head up and down, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking for all she's worth.

I know she's doing it right because I'm ready to come already and her sucking is making these obscene noises. These wet sucking sounds that should be a total turn off but only fuel me on.

Just as I'm about ready to blow my load there is a knock at my car window. We both freeze and I turn my head to see who it is.

The vice principal is standing outside my car with raised eyebrows.

Damn.

I didn't even get to come. This is bullshit. He makes the motion for us to get out of the car. Rosalie lets go of me and got out of her side. I groaned and threw my head back. I tucked myself back into my jeans and got out as well.

He made a motion for us to follow him so we did. Me still hard in my jeans. Stupid fucking vice principal.

**Rosalie**

Fucking Emmett. If he wasn't so hot I would dump his ass faster then a kid being let loose at an all you can eat buffet. Dumbass.

I look down and see he's still hard in his jeans. Good, I smirk. He deserves it. Using my most sensitive spot against me so I would give him head. I fall for it every time.

The vice principal leads us into the little waiting room outside the principals offices and demands us to sit and stay. I ain't no fucking dog.

He disappears into the principals office for a few minutes. There's no shouting like their usually is when he goes in there. She must be I a good mood today. Either that or well on her way to her usual tipsy self. She's just as bad as us. Maybe she'll take it easy on me and Em. This is only are seventh time we've been caught.

The vice principal comes back out and motions for us to go on is. I roll my eyes at him and make sure to brush against him as I walk into the room. He blushes and scurries away. I smirk. I always win.

We take our sits across from her and wait. She watches us for a few seconds before handing us each a pamphlet. I look down at mine and my mouth drops open.

**Sex addicts anonymous.**

"What the hell is this?" I demand, tossing mine back on to her desk.

She raises her eyebrow like I'm mentally challenged. "This is the seventh time you two have been caught together. Not to mention all the times you've probably gotten away with it. What else am I suppose to do. I give you in school each and every time. That's obviously not working. Lucky for you the in school teacher won't be here for the rest of the week. Instead I have decided to give you Saturday school."

"What!" I shout. Hell no. I have practices then. All day practices. There is no way I'm missing them.

She seemed to know what I was thinking. "I don't care about your practices Rosalie. If you are not in the school library this Saturday morning at 6 am sharp then I will remove you from the cheerleading squad permanently and I will select a new Caption. Is that understood." she says.

I stare at her open mouthed. She wouldn't would she? Her face is saying she would. I sniff, grab my stuff and storm out of the office. Emmett and her chuckling behind me.

Fucking assholes.

**Edward**

I pull my car into the driveway and sit there for a few seconds. This has been a shitty ass day. How could that bitch bring up his mom? This entire town knows how his fucking mother is yet they ask him every single day.

I draw in a shaky breath and close my eyes. My moms over dose on alcohol and drugs still fresh in my mind. Even if it did happen three years ago. I'm the one that found her. That's one of the reasons I don't like to go out very often.

I'm always afraid I'm going to come home and find my dad the same way I found mom. I can't go through that anymore. I just can't. I take a few deep breaths, grab my bag and get out of the car.

I walk up the walkway and into the house. Dad always forgets to lock it when he leaves for work. I throw my bag down on the couch and head to the kitchen for something to drink. I pour myself a glass of my dads spiked orange juice.

He doesn't know I know he spikes it. It's not bad either. I never have enough to actually get drunk but I have gotten tipsy just for the fun of it.

I walk around the house looking for something to do. I stopped in front of the answering machine and saw the flashing red number one. I sighed and hit play. "Hello. This is Mr. Rollins from Forks High School. I am calling to inform Edward that he does not have in school tomorrow but instead will need to show up for Saturday school this weekend. If he does not show we are going to have to put this on the record and remove his application for his scholarship. Thank you." the message ended and I sighed. Damn.

I really need to find something to do. This sucks. It's in the middle of the school day and everyone I know is in school. Even Emmett. He was on is way there to meet Rosalie. "Probably to get head." I snort into my glass. Only half jealous.

Emmett is hot and I'm bi. Put two and two together and you get me lusting to taste that fine ass. He'd let me too if only I'd ask. Emmett's been with men before. He would be able to show me a good time. The only reason I haven't asked or came on to him was because of Rosalie.

Rosalie could make my life a living hell if she found out Emmett and I had sex. I'm surprised she hasn't found out about Emmett and Jasper. They have sex like every other weekend. Fucking horn dogs.

I smile as an idea comes to me. I head upstairs to my room. I pull open my closet and reach into the back for my box of sex tape DVDs. Emmett loves to record his times with Jasper and he asked me to keep them so Rosalie doesn't find them. I secretly watch them.

I pull out my favorite one, grab a bottle of lube and my vibrator before heading over to my laptop and settling onto my bed. I grin as the loading screen pops up.

**Alice**

Art class after Edward storms out is uneventful. I was suppose to be painting a picture of what inspires me but I couldn't get my mind off of cheerleading. Rosalie finally gave me a spot on the squad. Stupid bitch making me do all those nasty and mean things.

I hated the look on my brothers face when he saw me trying to please her. I didn't like it either but cheerleading is my life and I'm not going to let that egotistical bitch keep me from it.

All I have to do is play nice for now. Do what she wants and then when I get far enough up on the social ladder I'll knock her ass to the bottom and stomp on it. Easy as that.

Jasper says I'm a sneaky little bitch. Must be true if my train of thought always goes back to tricking people. I don't know why he even cares I get it from him and he knows it. He's always using what everyone calls his sexy smirk to get what he wants. It's how he got into Emmett's pants even though Emmett's got a girl. Which just happens to be Rosalie of course.

Right now I was in the library doing yet another prank for Rosalie. This time she wanted me to spray paint a single line across the books that repeat. Don't ask me why because I have no idea.

I'm about half way through the library when there's a tap on my shoulder. "Shit." I say and turn around.

Yup. The principal is standing right there. Caught. Damn. I was so hoping to get this done before anyone noticed. "Um…hi?" I say.

She chuckles. "Saturday school. This Saturday. Be there or you won't graduate." with that she turns and exit's the library.

I shrug and quickly get through the rest of the books before the librarian gets back from her meeting. When I'm done I survey my work and smile. Perfect. Artists know just what the perfect touch is.

I chuckled to myself and exit the library. Now if I could only remember what class I have next.

**Jasper**

"Oh god Jazz." she moaned, arching her back.

"Jasper." I say.

She looks at me with heavy lidded eyes. "What?" she asks breathlessly.

I wanna roll my eyes so bad but I'm afraid she might stop and right now I need a release more then I need to point out that fact that she's stupid. "Call me Jasper." I grunt as I thrust into her over and over.

I lift her leg and wrap it higher up on my waist. This new angle causes perfect friction for me and leaves my head directly in line with her g-spot. Which I nail over and over.

She's not as tight as Emmett but she's warm and I need to get off right now. I'm even thinking of Edward to get me through this. The guy I'm I love with, have been I love with for six years.

I know he's bi but I'm not sure how he would feel if I came on to him one day. Or hell, even asked him out on a date. He could either laugh or punch me right in the face. I'm still not sure which one would hurt more.

The girl, I don't even remember her name, is moaning louder. Trying to thrust down as I thrust up. I can tell she's close. The hands on my clothed(I don't like getting undressed for people that don't matter)are squeezing tighter.

I thrust extra hard a few more times before her walks clench around me and my release floods through me and into the condom.

Once my body was done shaking I stepped away and pulled out. I removed the condom and tossed it in the trash can beside the desk we had used. I wiped my dick off and pulled my jeans back up. I fixed my t-shirt and grabbed my bag.

"Can I get your number?" she asked.

I turned back to look at her. She was still naked from the bottom down and she didn't even have the decency to shut her legs. I shook my head. "I'm sorry but this was a one time thing." I said and left the room.

I sorta felt bad for phrasing it like that but I didn't want to lead her on or have her following me all over the school. That's the last thing I need.

I'm about half way to class when my name is called over the loud speaker. I sigh. This can't be good. I make a left and head down the hallway to the main office. I hope I'm not getting another in school. I already have four for this month. Sitting in one class room all day with no one to talk to is torture even for a loner.

I enter the main office and saunter up to the secretary's desk. "Hey sugar? I was called." I say in my southern accent. She chuckles and nods.

"Why yes you did good sir. The sheriff needs to speak with you. Urgent business. I'm afraid I can't say." she says playing along.

I laugh and kiss her cheek. She's pretty cool for an aunt. She's kept me and Alice out of a lot of trouble in the past. She waves me on past and I walk into the principals office. I take a seat in my favorite chair and settled in. she looked up from her paper work and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her and she just shakes her head.

"You Won't be in here that long." she says with a chuckle. "I just need to tell you that in school is cancelled until further notice so instead of doing those four days of in school I am giving you one full day of Saturday detention." she says before turning back to her papers.

I smile. Awesome. Now I won't have to miss classes or in between make-out sessions with Emmett. I pull out my phone and text him.

**J-Got Saturday this weekend instead of in school. Sneak in later?**

**E-No need to. I got it too. Bad thing is that Rose got it too so we need to be sneaky.**

I smile down at the text. Sneaky I can do. I can sneak very well. Alice was my younger sister after all. Where do you think she learned it from?


End file.
